The Spark
by some fucking random guy
Summary: May be taken down soon. Just here incase you wanna see it for some reason. Up for adoption if you want.
1. Chapter 1

**hello peeps! this is my take on a pjo/avengers crossover, but it has a twist (read below!) i have only seen AOU once (at the date i'm writing this, i'd be surprised if** _ **anyone**_ **has seen it twice.) however i have seen the original twice, but i haven't seen it in a while. this will take place after AOU.**

 *************************WARNING**************************

 **IN ORDER TO UNDERSTAND WHAT IS HAPPENING IN THE FOLLOWING FIC, READ PERCY JACKSON, RISE OF THE PRIMORDIALS ON MY PROFILE. THE GRAMMAR AND QUALITY ARE LOW AT FIRST BUT GETS BETTER, IF YOU CANNOT STAND IT THIS IS THE SUMMARY: PERCY ESSENTIALLY TURNS INTO CHAOS, AND HAS A BAND OF BADASS IMMORTALS AT HIS DISPOSAL, THERE ARE MANY THINGS YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND, BUT IT'S BETTER THAN NOTHING.**

 **(for those of you who have read it, the kingdom of primordialis will not exist in this)**

 **now, the real start.**

percy took another sip of coffee as he leaned back in his chair. he missed this, having a simple life. for the past couple years he had been living the life of a mortal, school, work and all. this was one of his favourite universes, it provided him more entertainment than any other one, though he had to admit that was only because the more entertaining ones had _him_ being the entertaining one, and the percy in him did not like watching himself flail about on quest, though he had to admit he never would've guessed he and artemis would be a good couple, but damn, about half of the worlds where he was the main entertainment, (there were quite a few where he either didn't exist, or settled down and started a family, most of the time with annabeth, and because of that he was half tempted to go smack some sense into himself, but refrained.) he and artemis were a couple. it was weird, her being lesbian and all, well preferences _did_ change from universe to universe.

he himself, the creator plus the destroyer and percy jackson, was bi. yep, you heard right, sue me. while i preferred the ladies marginally over guys, if i was encouraged i could actually swing either way, but yet again, i preferred woman.

actually, he didn't know if you were bi if you didn't love any men, but would accept them for sex…. he guessed so. he mentally smacked himself, he was the creator of the damn universe, if he thought pigs would fly they damn well could, plus it was kind of ridiculous to be sitting in a starbucks thinking about if having sex with men was gay…. well when you put it that way…. damn, he was thinking his insanity was starting to be tuned down a bit, but _noooooooo_ , he just _had_ to talk to himself in a starbucks about screwing men, real sane.

he cut off those thoughts, he refused to be wasting his time with this. well, far too late for that, he mused. truth be told, he wasn't here to expand his harem, which was out of the ordinary, i know, but he was just here to enjoy life. like most other universes, (when he wanted to experience life anyways) he had been turned completely mortal, dissolving all senses of his. he barely knew about the city apparently rising, normally he'd be all over it, knowing everything, but at the moment he was blocking his senses, though could use them if he wished.

he halted all thoughts as a brunette woman walked up to him. she smiled apologetically at him. "sorry, there aren't any other tables, mind if i sit here?" she asked him.

he quickly glanced around the room and saw that there actually weren't any other tables available. he smiled up at her "sure" he said in the kindest voice he could muster. he wasn't too happy at the moment, he had just learned that void had been enslaved, by void. he was half tempted to throttle himself, but refrained because it actually wouldn't do anything. they were technically different people, though both having nearly infinite power void had far more than him.

"thank you" the woman said gratefully.

i smiled at her "if i'm not intruding, where are you from, some european country obviously, but i'm curious" he asked the girl.

she frowned "i'm sorry if my engli-"

he cut her off by waving a hand "no, your english is actually quite fluent, i just noticed an accent" he assured her.

she smiled, obviously pleased by the comment. "well, i did live in slovakia with my brother, but recently we've had to… part ways" she said bitterly.

he nodded slightly, he was not a fool, he knew what 'part ways' meant, and he did not like it. he decided to avoid the topic. "how long have you been in america?" he asked, he just hoped he wasn't pushing too much.

she kept the forced looking smile on her face "a few months" she answered. "i used to work for a company in germany, but actually transferred to a rival company here in new york" she said.

he nodded "where do you work?" he asked curiously, taking a sip of coffee as he did so.

she shrugged "i work at stark towers" she half lied, she did work at stark towers, just not for stark.

he raised an eyebrow. "i'm impressed, the _interns_ have PHDs there." he complimented. she blushed as she looked down at her feet. whenever he praised her she felt her heart flutter, it was a foreign feeling to her, the only ones she had ever cared for being her parents and her twin.

he checked his watch "i have a party to be at. later i guess?" he excused himself before getting out of his seat and took one step, throwing on his hoodie before she called after him

"wait" she called. he turned back and raised an eyebrow. she handed him a piece of paper, on it was a number and name quickly written in pen. "call me?" she suggested. he smiled slightly, apologetically. (A/N at the moment, percy is appearing as around 23, nearing his 24th birthday. this is also around the one year anniversary of AOU -guess when that takes place, well, when all other evil villains try to take over the world, his birthday- anyway, that is why the avengers act comfortable around her, they've had a year around her.)

"i do have a girlfriend you know" he said, causing her to blush and start apologising. he winced "things haven't been going so well recently, caught her at a party with another guy. she's been avoiding me like the plague, so we haven't officially broken up, and i doubt it, but she might have an excuse. but i'll give you a call, whether as friends or… a date" he assured her, smiling slightly and walking away from a madly blushing wanda.

*2 days later*

"sure" she said as she hung up, inwardly giddy at what had just transpired. so, the mystery guy at starbucks had called her back. she had forgotten to ask his name while he was all but interrogating her, what was she thinking? (she had learned on the phone that his name was percy, all the while profusely apologising for forgetting for asking, to which she was waved off with a 'my fault') well, she couldn't exactly tell him about SHIELD, but she didn't exactly want to lie to him. tomorrow night, 6:00.

little did she know he was having similar musings.

the next night, he took her to a small, but nice, place in brooklyn. they decided to get to know more about each other, seeing as how they had nearly no knowledge of each other. he had started off by warning her that many of his answers would be vague, or not answered at all, which is why the majority of any girls he broke up with claimed that was the reason.

this made it much easier for wanda, who replied by saying, she too, had many secrets that she would tell him eventually, but not after just meeting him.

they talked the rest of the night, going on a walk after their dinner and getting to know more about each other.

percy, being ever the gentlemen, decided to walk her home. at nearly midnight they got to stark towers. he was a little surprised she lived here, but decided not to ask about it.

"goodnight" he said with a grin, feeling a little brave, leaning in and giving her a peck on the lips. that's what he meant to do anyway. as soon as they connected, he felt a desire he hadn't felt since _sasha_ fill him. he knew she felt it was well, and so in the middle of new york, under stark towers in the shadow, was the most passionate kiss he had had the pleasure of having in millennia. minutes later they were there simply staring into each others eyes, panting.

he smirked slightly. "well, that was better than expected." he muttered. she smiled windedly in agreement.

he coughed awkwardly. "well, see you tomorrow?" he asked.

she smiled slightly, nodding, still too winded to talk. he watched the back of her form as she walked through the deserted lobby, only turning when the elevator was already going up.

*72nd floor*

wanda stepped out of the elevator, a slight hop in her step despite being completely exhausted. hey, kisses could take energy too! especially that one.

wanda walked into the living room to see clint watching the news while tony was smirking deviously at her, leaning on a table.

clint, however, seemed to be more interested in what tony was onto than her or the news. "hello miss lover" he started, causing her to reel back with shock. "you know, JARVIS alerted me someone was at the front door, and guess what i see when i look in the security cameras?" he asked rhetorically. wanda paled while clint looked even more interested.

she glared at him "it's not your job to decide what i can and cannot do!" she said scathingly.

he shrugged "so you don't mind if i tell cap-" she cut him off.

"no!" she objected. steve had taken on pietro's roll since his death, as sort of an overprotective brother. however, he took it too far, going as far as 'grounding' her.

before she could threaten him, steve himself walked in. "tell me what?" he asked.

in response, he pulled out of seemingly midair, a video of her and percy making out. well, at the way it was angled, she was simply kissing a mystery shadow figure. she blushed as she looked at the ground, while clint looked more sorry for her than anything, though there was a hint of disapproval, and steve turned towards her looking pissed.

*three weeks later*

percy was quite happy. a few weeks ago, wanda had said that she had to stay late at work, and wasn't available for that day. however, they had seen each other nearly every day since then, whether it was for a walk or dinner. the last few weeks she had abstained, apologising the first time he hinted towards sex. he didn't mind though, that meant she wouldn't sleep with a guy she had known for two weeks, dating or not. it kind of reassured him he wasn't just a fling, though from what he knew about her personality so far, she wasn't even close to that kind of person. though, if you were extremely good at it, you could slip into a new personality.

don't ask how this was brought up, but according to her, she was a virgin. he tried to stop it, but couldn't stop his mind to wondering how tight a 27 year old virgin would be… aside from that they had just been seeing each other for weeks. she had opened up slightly, indulging in him that her parents had died in an explosion. he had told her in return that the first time he had met his father was at 12, where they nearly never talked, once a year at most, and that his mother had died by her apartment being burned down, as a result of lightning hitting actually _exactly_ on her apartment.

with this new information, he didn't know it, but she was thinking about the 'talk' she would have with thor. so, the reason he was so happy -besides having a steady relationship with a girl he was nearly sure he was in love with- was because she had decided she wanted to be his a few days ago, and they hadn't left the bed since.

they had figured out she was a _little bit_ of a sex addict, well, to the point any time she was alone with him she would want to do it. so, long story short, he had a _wonderful_ weekend. luckily, they were both off work on the weekends, so they didn't have to top for anything.

so that was the position he found himself in, laying on his back with an arm wrapped protectively around his lover. "how was i?" she murmured.

he raised an eyebrow "you want my completely honest answer?" he asked, nearly rhetorically.

she smirked "when are we ever honest with each other? but yes." she agreed.

he knew this wasn't what she wanted to hear, but hey, he wouldn't lie to her. "second best i've had for someones first time, so still amazing. but, then again, that was my first time as well" he mused.

she snuggled closer to him "i think i can live with that" she murmured.

he smiled as he kissed the top of her head.

Wanda was also in an amazing mood, so reluctantly leaving eventually after a meal and shower (to her disappointment, not together.), she trudged back to starks tower, thinking of excuses as to why she was gone for an entire weekend. steve had forbidden her from seeing him again, but she obviously didn't listen. so, stark knew, but she threatened to destroy his entire lab if steve got a whiff of it.

more or less, things were going as planned, until steve walked in, practically ripping his hair out. she had kept vehemently denying she was doing anything he would not approve of. however this was all stopped with a comment from natasha as she walked in the room, not able to get a read on the situation. "is that a hickey?" she innocently questioned the brunette.

wanda somehow managed to pull off glaring and blushing at the same time, while steve looked on in disbelief, before absolutely freaking out.

the result? she had to call percy, letting him know that her boss had called her several times over the weekend to be called into work, and she did not answer. to avoid being fired she would work some extra hours, and wouldn't be able to see him for nearly a week.

*3 days later* **(A/N if this seems a little rushed it's because 1: i am really eager to get to this mini-climax, and two, i don't feel like anything exciting would've suddenly happened.)**

Clint eagerly tapped his fingers as he waited for fury to start speaking. sue him, he was ADHD, which would've made it extremely hard to be an archer if not for his parentage.

"you have a mission" fury started.

as the meeting progressed, clint found himself being more and more suspicious. this person was ADHD, as well as dyslexic, with an unknown father. he guessed it was a demigod, hopefully the mist would be strong enough to hide the truth from his team members. wanda was not here, as a result of her being 'grounded'.

yeah, steve shouldn't treat her like a child, but he had to admit he was worried for her.

just over an hour later, he found himself keeping an arrow on their target while steve talked to him. it was a bad place to encounter him, in the middle of a cemetery. the man whipped his hand out in a gesture of anger, and tony, ever so triggerhappy, saw it as a threat, firing his repulsors. but, the man rolled out of the way, a millisecond later than he would've been hit.

the man looked at the now destroyed grave behind him in disbelief, before calmly informing steve that politics were now out the window, flicking his hand and immediately repairing the grave.

as clint was preparing to shoot from his perch in the tree, he felt something cold press up to the back of his neck. "i wouldn't do that if i were you" mocked a voice. the voice was masculine and dare he say it; had a hint of insanity.

following the man's instructions he leapt out of the tree, his hands in the air. he saw the rest of the team were in similar positions, a person behind them holding some sort of weapon to their neck, whether it be a gun, sword or bow.

he felt a sinking feeling in his chest, they were getting involved with things they shouldn't have. where was wanda when they needed her? tony had tried to fight his captor, and the result was a tall man with blue eyes, blond hair and broad shoulders slung him over his shoulder. he had to take another look to make sure it wasn't steve.

"sup boss." a couple of them called in friendly voices, half of them preferring to speak in monotone and refer to him as 'my lord'. did he brainwash these people?

"what are _they_ doing here" spat out a female figure, covered in a cloak.

his captor replied. "well, it is part of the job description isn't it?" he mocked, he noticed that his captor was sarcastic by nature.

without warning, at the same time natasha and steve attacked their captors. before i did the same, i caught sight of natasha's kick being blocked easily and steve's punch being ducked under.

he elbowed back, but it was like hitting a brick wall. when all of them were subdued, (they made sure not to knock them out.) they were laid (more like thrown) on the grass in front of their original target. he raised an eyebrow "a little overkill, eh?" he asked rhetorically.

before he could address who he guessed were his henchmen, a giant green _thing_ was flown at him. before it could hit him, however, ice was blasted out from next to the girl. this sent the hulk back, and froze him instantly. the hulk was just taken out in under ten seconds! he just hoped bruce had contacted wanda and thor, and maybe wanda would contact SHIELD. that was a lot of maybe's.

before he could speak, a beam of light hit the earth feet away, scorching the earth underneath. when the light cleared, thor was standing there, tall and mighty. "what business do the frost giants have on midgard!" thor thundered as soon as he was touching the surface, moving forward and completely at ease among the figures.

the girl raised an eyebrow "those are my cousins" she said flatly. clint had a feeling that was the most emotion she had shown in weeks.

he tilted his head "you are not a frost giant?" he asked.

the leader chuckled "i'm actually from your world, but i more or less work with his people more" he said, nodding towards clint. "now, rider? i believe you've been waiting for this." he recalled.

with a savage grin, his captor leapt at thor. thor, to his credit, was not caught off guard. this, however, didn't seem to matter. as thor swung, expecting him to be destroyed immediately, the man turned his sprint into a roll, somehow kicking out thor's leg mid roll. he was caught unbalanced, and attempted to regain balance, but it was not to be. with focus, the man pointed at thor, sending a blast of light at the man's eyes.

clint's mouth ran dry. the only ones who could manipulate the sun that well that he knew of, were his siblings. even that was extremely rare. even though he was extremely gifted in archery -even among his siblings- he didn't have that power.

thor appeared to be blinded, allowing the man to pull him with one arm and take a 'selfie' by conjuring a phone out of nowhere. the man was more goofy than he thought. the action had drawn a raised eyebrow from a fellow henchmen, two frowns of disgust, and the leader just chuckled. the girl seemed to be in heated discussion with the leader, or Perseus, if that was even his name.

so, he hadn't brainwashed them, that was interesting, but he was kind of used to people referring to deities as lord or lady.

he looked up to the sky just in time to see wanda riding straight toward the back of the leader on a telekinetic platform.

just as she was about to hit him, she was tackled off her board by the guy who had handled tony. i felt rage swell up within me at the sight. wanda had become the little sister of the team. she found a way into all of their hearts, and they were all protective over her. while clint tried not to show it, he secretly agreed with steve's actions, he knew he was being ridiculous, but he wanted _nobody_ touching her. he actually noticed that the leader twitched when wanda had been tackled, and there was slight shock evident on his face but nothing more, and he had quickly hidden it or gotten rid of it -whichever.

he seemed to wrestle with her for a minute, before being blasted off of her by telekinetic energy. then he got back up and started facing off with her, fighting each other martial arts style, whenever a blast of energy was sent his way he dodged or got scratched.

after a particularly high kick, the leader whistled. "wow, you're even more hot when you fight" he said. i felt fury fill me, and i could feel steve practically exploding with rage. in my haze, i noticed the girl -along with all his other employees- look shocked, before the girl sent a jealous glare wanda's way, and all returned to normal. eventually, wanda tired out, long ago figuring out every time she tried to get into his mind it was blocked by sheer willpower.

so, she was shocked when he stepped back and bowed deeply to her "it was an honor to combat with you, milady" he said, before turning to his leader. they seemed to have a _very_ brief mental conversation, before all of the henchmen simply disappeared.

when wanda looked up from her spot kneeling and panting though, she saw a smirking male figure a few yards from her, and the helicarrier behind him. "percy" she breathed out.

an hour later, they were observing percy in an interrogation room. as soon as the helicarrier had arrived he surrendered, which clint found suspicious, seeing as how his henchmen were nowhere to be seen.

wanda had non-stop pestered them for information on why he was being held custody, but had eventually agreed to stop if she got to interrogate him first, albeit with the others watching.

so, here they were watching the interrogation.

as soon as wanda walked in the script was dropped. she slapped him. many made to go to the room, sure he wanted to kill the guy himself, but that might offend some deities, and they were under strict orders not to harm him.

what she did next, however, stopped them dead in their tracks.

she leaned over the table and _kissed_ him. she wasn't natasha, and there was no way she'd try seduction with them around, if ever, so this made no sense.

she leaned on the table, lengthening the kiss. as the avengers all tried to get to the room, fury stopped them, looking curiously at the scene before him. she leaned back and took a breath for air.

" _what are you doing?!"_ she hissed.

he raised an eyebrow. "me, i was visiting my mother's grave, when one of your friends blew it up" he grumbled, a bit pissed. she glared at the one way window, knowing how important his mother was to him.

she frowned "there weren't any destroyed graves" she trailed off.

"i repaired it" he shrugged.

she stared at him blankly, before deciding to ignore that comment.

"so, i thought you were working extra hours this week" he drawled.

she glared at him "this is my work" she said simply.

he rolled his eyes. "well, i would love to catch up babe, but i think your friends have some questions" he reminded her.

she sighed, un-handcuffing him and taking him by the hand as she led him to a conference room, his hand pretty close to one of his favorite areas.

once they got there, they sat down, her right next to him, chatting idly and catching up while he guessed the avengers were deciding what to do. eventually they all walked in single file, all of them glaring at him for one reason or another.

"so, how many of you know greek mythology" he began.

"please stick to the situation mr jackson" fury said.

"how do you know her?" snapped steve

"no, let him continue" clint encouraged.

"you will not break the most ancient of laws!" bellowed thor. all of these happened nearly in sequence.

"first off, mr. fury, this is relevant. mr. rogers, i will answer that later, and thor, my granddaughters _wrote_ those laws." he listed off.

at wanda's hurt look he quickly covered up. "you can call them adopted" he suggested.

she nodded, relief written all over her features. he held up his hand, continuing. "before you drown me with questions, i will just tell you the greek myths, gods heroes and monsters, etc. are real" he said, the room fell with silence until tony started cracking up.

"you know, mutants, are actually demigods just not powerful enough to be found by the gods" he said slowly.

at this, a few people raised their eyebrows, although still disbelieving.

clint, though, looked intrigued, and wanda was just staring into blank space.

he took her hand and gave it a light squeeze, pulling her out of her shock. "i never knew mutants had ichor in them" clint mused.

he shrugged in return.

tony finally calmed down, "wait, you're serious, aren't you?" he asked.

as usual, though, fury ignored him. "you seem awfully calm agent barton" he said slowly.

clint shrugged, mustering up his courage. "being a demigod does that" he said simply.

the room erupted into chatter.

after about ten minutes, they had all managed to calm down, they had come to terms with mythology being real, and clint's place in it.

"so, who the hell are you?" tony asked, turning towards him.

he shrugged "a deity" he said simply.

wanda's eyes widened, learning most gods just left their lovers for dead after mating, and clint kneeled before him.

wide eyes of everyone in the room was on clint. percy shrugged "what can i say, my relatives are _extremely_ temperamental, i'm obviously different from my relatives, for instance, i don't leave my lovers." he said, smiling and looking at wanda, who smiled back, albeit uneasily.

steve glared at him. "and what makes you think you have the right to touch her?" steve glared at him, before realising the way he worded it and going to apologise to wanda, who looked pissed.

but who looked more pissed, was percy. there was a purple light in his eyes that was flickering, as if he was trying to contain it. but eventually, his eyes flooded with violet.

he immediately got up and stretched. "damn, it's been forever since i've been out" he groaned. seeing their curious looks, he smirked. "call it MPD, but i'm the _very_ much more evil aspect of dear percy" he said with a lazy grin. the others weren't necessarily seeing the 'evil' part yet. "i only come out when i'm pissed, and you" he said, looking at steve "just awoke the beast." he finished, reaching his arm to the side, which steve's neck was instantly occupying.

the reaction were instant, every avenger attempted to leap out of their chairs. they, however, didn't get the chance, being pulled down before they could move a foot.

wanda was the only one that seemed to be able to move. immediately, she slapped him. " _ow"_ he commented, rubbing his cheek.

"put. him. down." she said slowly, but firmly, as if talking to a child. she had no idea why she was acting like this, when every instinct in her body was telling her to run and get as far away as possible. she just knew that if she didn't stop him, everyone in this room would be dead in minutes, minus her.

she had no idea why she was speaking to the deity that was impossibly old, (it still seems crazy that _her_ percy was some sort of deity) like a child.

"but _whyyy"_ he whined, like a child wondering why his mother wouldn't let him have candy.

she glared at him, which made him flinch. "drop him now, or i don't sleep with you for a month" she threatened, nearly uncovering the bluff herself. well, she liked sex, a _lot._ only with those she loved, she mused. her eyes slightly widened. when did she decide she loved him?

these thoughts passed by in a millisecond, and as soon as she finished threatening him, he dropped steve and stepped away. she leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek "good" she praised.

the rest of those in the room were staring at the interaction with mouths agape, but none more than clint, knowing deities had absolutely no regard for humans, even their lovers. this was a rare deity indeed. "umm my lord, do you mind telling us wha- i mean who you are?" he asked.

the 'what' comment seemed to sober him up instantly, and clint closed his eyes, waiting to be evaporated.

to his surprise, it didn't come, just him sighing and sitting in a chair. "everybody, lend me your ears, this old man has a story" he said.

tony rolled his eyes, muttering about how he barely looked twenty.

wanda sat down next to him, intertwining her hands with his yet again. while clint didn't want wanda being tricked by a deity, this seemed to be about the only one that legitimately cared for his lovers. "so, i believe clint is the most informed in greek mythology, or maybe thor" he said, sending a glance at thor, who looked intrigued in the conversation.

"now, what came before the gods" he questioned.

"titans" clint replied instantly. his friends were a little surprised that he was tossing this knowledge around like it was normal, but living in it might have taught him a few things.

"and? what before the titans" he questioned.

clint thought for a second, but before he could answer thor did "primordials." thor said. at the very mentioning of it, the shadows seemed to get bigger in the room.

clint looked at him with his mouth agape "you're a primordial? but wha- who-" he seemed at a loss for words.

wanda raised an eyebrow. "so, from what i know, i am dating one of the most ancient forces in the universe, and one of the most powerful things in the universe" she played with the thought.

"damn, you know how to pick em'" natasha commented, a few chuckles were uttered after that.

"well, i hate to disappoint you but no. what came before the primordials?" he quizzed.

clint frowned "there is nothing older, they make up the universe" he said.

"no" thor spoke up. "they are not the first" he said with confidence. "when i was little, my father told me stories of a myth among myths. chaos" he said gravely.

clint blinked "that's not a sentient being though, that's like, the big bang of greek myths" he said.

percy shrugged. "actually, i _do_ have a sentient form" he said. everyone looked at him weirdly.

he grinned "come on, you were honestly expecting me to be some second rate deity like a _primordial?_ please. and comparing me to a god" he looked at clint. "that, hurt, it really did" he said, putting a hand on his chest.

as he said that, thunder clashed outside. "oh fuck off thunder beard" he muttered.

"what have we done to deserve your presence, my lord?" thor asked, total awe covering his voice, the only reason he wasn't bowing being that he was still held down in his chair.

he raised an eyebrow. "you do realise that you are friends with the queen of the universe, right?" he asked rhetorically. they, however, didn't see it this way.

nearly everyone in the room burst into shouting.

he started massaging his eyes, humans were so… curious. well, he would be too, if had a lack of information about something.

he split his essence, at least that way he would have half the headache. with one of his halfs, he was answering questions, but with the other half, (in this universe, anyway) was now in nunavut. it was kind of a tradition to put his bases in nunavut now, same cave and everything.

when he flashed in, rose was sitting on the couch putting needles in her arm. it might seem 'emo' to some, but among his troop of immortals, self inflicted pains weren't that uncommon. it kept the visions away, at least.

"my lord" she greeted in monotone.

he rolled his eyes. "don't be that way" he sighed out.

she raised an eyebrow "what way, my lord?" he rolled his eyes, again.

"don't play all innocent with me" he grumbled, plopping down next to her. "it wasn't my idea to have _all_ of you show up when they attempted to kidnap me." he pointed out.

she cast him a sideways glance "doesn't mean i'm not going to be angry about it." she mumbled.

he grinned "nice! that's the improvement for this year, you showed an emotion!" he mock praised her. she gave him a look that said _if i didn't take my duties to you so seriously, i'd be glaring the hell out of you right now._ which in itself, was basically a glare.

his smile slowly faded "that's not what you're mad about are you?" he asked rhetorically. "youre jealous aren't you?" he said, with an earsplitting grin.

she looked up from her arm "w-what do you mean? i don't _get_ jealous, and even if i did, why woul-" his grin was just getting bigger as she continued talking.

realising she wasn't convincing anyone, she sighed. "alright _fine,_ i'm jealous, happy? it's just, even though you told me you had a wife, i've never met her, and up until now, i've had you all to myself, on the few times a century you visit. then, this _little girl_ -" he raised an eyebrow.

"you do realize i _love_ that little girl, right?" he asked.

she looked down. "i'm sorry, my lord, i did not mean to disrespect the queen, but that's another thing. you never _loved_ me, you just have sex with me. you know, to think after _all_ the shit that's happened in my life, i lost the capacity to feel, then the _one_ thing i have feelings for, is impossible to get" she said bitterly.

"everyone in this building has gone through tough things, rose" he said, stroking her hair, which she seemed to be resisting the urge to lean into. "and that's why, the ones in this building are the most strong people in the universe" he said.

she went back to sticking sewing needles into her arm. "and what about you?" she whispered out.

he chuckled without humor. "you know, i have a few _pretty_ big secrets" he revealed into her ear, causing the master of liquids herself to shiver. "for one, i was a demigod once, that ascended to primordial hood. perseus, to be precise" he told her.

she raised an eyebrow, looking disbelieving. he shrugged "you know, i keep a library in the building for a reason, you can look it up" he said. "that alone was enough to make my life horrible. anyway, i also have siblings. i had to kill my brother, because he was getting too power hungry, even though i loved him more than anything else. he was the only other thing in the universe for a long time. by killing him, i put myself in isolation. again"

"then, i raised my baby sister, protecting her from order, the most popular of my siblings, from killing her. order would've loved to kill me, and though i loved him much, he was lots less powerful than me. so i protected her for trillions of years. when i deemed her safe, i made the primordials, caring for them as my children, making sure they were safe."

"after about a tredecillion years, and yes, that is a real number, my baby sister imprisoned me and order by tricking us into her realm. well, by tricking me anyway, she was more powerful than order. so, the baby sister who i had pretty much dedicated my entire existence to making happy, threw me in herself- the void, that is -and tortured me relentlessly. there is literally no period of time that i could use to discuss how long i was in there, and i had to go through with my _baby sister_ torturing me. hell, i am order as well, so i have to deal with double the pain." he recounted, shocking the girl beneath him.

"and you can still feel?" she looked at him incredulously.

he shrugged "trust me, i lost 99% of my capacity to feel when i was _mortal_ , and it only grew worse. the only reason i can feel any emotion at all, is because my alter ego of sorts, void, takes 99% of the insanity with him, but knows i would stop at nothing to kick his ass if he hurt one of our lovers. he is more powerful, but i have more willpower. i could just force him out of every single body of mine." he explained.

she raised an eyebrow. "but _you_ can still feel?" she questioned.

he shrugged "to be honest, when i experienced love as a mortal before all of my betrayals, even that was after the majority of hardships, and i still felt a _burning_ desire to be with that person, to do _everything_ with them, if they got scratched there was a hold in my world.

"but even _that_ wasn't love, but when i fell in love with my wife, actual love, i was so… incapable of loving, that it wasn't the same desire, it was a _spark_. and that spark was so _big_ to me, after millennia of not caring for anyone on any level, even my cousins that i viewed as siblings. same with the one you saw back there, in my entire existence as an entity, other than her, i've only ever felt one _spark._ " he said.

she looked at him in a new light, not pitying, she had gone through horrible things as well, but she had previously thought he -being the creator and all- would have the definition of a perfect life.

he took one of the needles out of her arm, not even getting a reaction from her, and summoning a bottle to his hand. he dipped the needle in the perfect liquid, before holding it over her arm. "i know you could use some… relief right now, this is the heroine of primordials. what do you say?" he asked her.

she studied the substance for a minute, before nodding. he chugged down the bottle, immediately penetrating her skin with the needle. skin, however, would not be the only body part he penetrated that night.

 **teehee! immature joke for the win. before i continue anymore, the basic layout for the first 2/3rds (maybe more) of the chapter, was recommended to me by** **FallenOneAka X or Mr. X** **so, that's my first shoutout. anyways, i had math finals today, as well as science and ELA. tomorrow, i have more math finals and world history finals. at the moment, my life pretty much sucks in the school department, i was testing all day today, and tomorrow won't be much better.**

 **well, this has gone on for long enough, hope you enjoyed!**


	2. bye

This story is going down, EVERY story is going down on my profile. i sucked at writing, that's that. however, that said, my stories averaged like 10 reviews, but many more favorites/follows than most stories that have more reviews than this one. so RIP these stories. they're gone. thank you to those who DID review. ive been wanting to do this for a while, but just got my computer back. Shoutout to Allegra M and Hostiel for providing me with hours of entertaining conversation, even if hostiel did become a harry potter bitch. like wat a skrub. links to both their profiles are on mine

Signing out, probably for the last time (might try some other shit), it's That fucking random guy, or whichever of like 8 names you know me by


End file.
